Finding You
by Malfoys-Little-Twin
Summary: A story of Bella on her search for Edward in New Moon and what could have happened if she found the items under the floor boards before it was too late. first ever fanfiction so please give it a try.. B/E only rated T because im not sure : please review x
1. Chapter 1

Finding you...

**Totally new to writing so excuse some mistakes please **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING , all belongs to the wonderful SM**

**Bpov**

It was 6 months, 4 days and 19 hours since the day my life fell apart, since my second family left, since _he_ left... leaving me with nothing but memories to remember him by. I was a mess, I barely ate, only talked when questions were asked, only went out for school or food shopping and made no plans to see other people. The first few weeks were the worst, after they found me in the woods I was thought crazy, I just kept muttering the same the same four words that still haunt me, 'The _Cullen_'_s are gone'_

I was like a zombie, but when Charlie threatened to sent me to Jacksonville I realised how much my actions were tearing him apart and tried to seem more _human_. I _hate_ that word, it just reminds me of why _he_ left. I can't say _his_ name, it hurts too much, like a hole in my chest. A hole where my heart should be, but I gave my heart to _him_ ages ago, I'm just an empty shell, I function for the sake of my parents and for Jake, my best friend.

When I'm with Jake, the hole in my chest is smaller, less painful, less apparent. He is my rock. He is my distraction and for that I am sorry, I know he likes me in a different way than I like him and its killing me bit by bit. When I'm with him the nightmares are less frequent and they don't have that same killer sting to them. But lately he has been sick, too _sick_ to come to the phone to talk to me. Without Jake the hole gets bigger and painful again. I couldn't bear it.

I took the trashed radio from my truck and threw it on the floor of my room, more like dropped it because it was too heavy to carry any further. Glad that I had moved it out my truck I tried picking it up to throw it out the window but as I picked it up I realised it had gone through the floorboards.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I decided the best idea would be to measure the floorboards and get replacements but as I bent down to take the measurements I noticed something reflecting the light and looked down to investigate. I was shocked at what I found. A smooth old red velvet box which held the most beautiful late 1800's diamond, which I found I recognised as Elizabeth Masons ring, resting with all my Edward related possessions. I didn't understand, he said he didn't love me, that it would be a clean break, nothing to remember him by. If that was the case then why did he leave all of my belongings behind.

I decided that the best resting place for Elizabeth Masons ring would be in the Cullen's forks residence. I knew for a fact that one day the Cullen's would come back to live in forks, after all, it was one of the Cullen's main houses. I waited for the perfect time, Charlie was on a 2 day fishing trip with Billy and Jake was, yet again too _sick_ to come to see me. I braced myself for emotional pain and for the ever evident hole to be ripped further apart, again. My trusty truck got me to the Cullen's house without breaking down, although I did have trouble finding the drive as it was so overgrown with plants and trees. The house looked almost scary with shutters over every window and the garage boarded, nevertheless it was still 'home' to me and I got out the key I had left at Renee's house, luckily she sent it after in a package with some other things I had forgotten. I let myself in and typed in the code for the alarm before setting off to my favourite room in the house, _his_ room.I uncovered the furniture and let myself cry for a while before looking for a place where I could leave the beautiful ring.

I found an old box with a unique twisting and twirling pattern on it and put the gorgeous ring inside. It looked like Alice had picked the box as the design screamed her name, it was like it was made for her. Thinking of my best friend made me realise that it wasn't just _him_ that I missed, it was all of _them_...

I walked into my former best friends room and sat on what used to be the 'Bella-Barbie studio'. While I was looking in the room, savouring every last detail, I found a note. Signed 'to Bella'...

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O


	2. Chapter 2

Finding you...

**Totally new to writing so excuse some mistakes please starting new chapter because it is the school holidays... Yay!**

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed my last chapter, I will try to take your comments into account and thanks to those who added me to their favourites or alerts, it made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING , all belongs to the wonderful SM**

_Last time_

_I walked into my former best friends room and sat on what used to be the 'Bella-Barbie studio'. While I was looking in the room, savouring every last detail, I found a note. Signed 'to Bella'..._

**Chapter 2**

_To Bella,_

_If you are reading this then you have obviously come into our home. Please know that we all loved you (and still do) and only wanted what's best for you and that Edward only left because he thought you were too good for him and he thought you deserved a human life with no interferences._

_Still love you loads_

_Alice_

_p.s. I've left you some money- treat yourself and only buy things you know would be 'Alice Approved'_

_xxx_

At the end of reading this I broke down into tears. It was proof that all that had happened was real, he never did lie about loving me. I knew then that no matter what I had to find him, or at least find the Cullen's. How was I going to explain this to Charlie... To Jacob?

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I returned home that evening, having spent hours in the Cullen house planning and trying to figure out where they could be, tired but excited with a returned sparkle in my eye. Charlie noticed this and with a discreet but pleased smile he wished me goodnight. Charlie still wasn't the one for mushy family moments but neither was I so we never had much problems. I knew that if I went away I may not see him for some time and made a mental note to try and spend more time with him in the next couple of days without him noticing. It would be hard for me to go knowing how it would hurt him but it would be temporary... right?

My search for the Cullen's would begin in a couple of days with me telling Charlie I want to do some travelling, see the world and visit extraordinary places (where extraordinary people could be hiding). He seemed to take this well and told me that I could go in the Easter holidays if I wished. I had a stash of money that I had saved up for college and the money Alice had left me, I hoped this would be enough. I thought long and hard and decided that my first stop would be Denali. I knew that they had lived there at some point and they had 'relatives' there that may be able to help me.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

A few weeks later and it was the day of the beginning of my journey. After bidding farewell to Charlie and Angela I boarded the plane not noticing the pair of hard, brown eyes watching me. It was a long flight but I passed the time reading my all time favourite: Wuthering heights. I did not realise I had drifted asleep until the hostess came and gently woke me up, informing me that the plane would be landing shortly. The luggage collection went without a hitch and before long I was in the taxi that would hopefully take me to the Cullen's old school. And it did.

I walked up the steps of the school taking in the beauty before entering the main office. The woman at the desk, who looked surprisingly like Mrs. Cope, greeted her with a warm smile.

"What can I do for you my dearie," she queried. "Are you new? I didn't expect anyone."

" Actually I'm here to try and find out where friends of mine lived, I believe they went to this school," I ventured.

"Ah, well I'm not sure what I can do about that.. names?" she replied.

"The Cullen's," I said simply.

She visibly flinched, "Ah, that was a name I was not expecting to hear again. Anyway, I can give you some information but you have to prove you know them by answering a few questions, they get changed every year by the Cullen's to keep them secure. Oh right, here we go, there's 3 of them," she started, "Give the name of Alice's deceased sister." She stopped and looked at me expectantly.

"Cynthia," I stated, "Cynthia Brandon."

"Quite correct," the old lady said, "I never knew she had a dead sister. Next question. What is the name of the significant place in Italy. What does that mean?"

"Volterra," I told her, "and its none of your business what it means. Next question!"

"Oh ok.. What is the name of..." her smile faltered, "What is the name of E-Edwards one and only love."

I thought about saying his piano but if what Alice had written was true then.. maybe... "Isabella Marie Swan," I said finally, "Or Bella for short."

The Cope-Look-alike frowned, I guessed it was because she was hoping it was a trick question but she recovered and began again.

"ok I think it is safe to say you know the Cullen's, I will print out a copy of their old house address and emergency contacts for family members. May I have your name please?" she asked.

"Isabella Swan," I replied, "and thank you." Before walking out of the school with the document in my hands. I was bubbling with excitement. The taxi had waited for me as I had asked and requested the address of the next destination, and I was able to give it to him. He dropped me off and I said thank you as I walked towards the enormous house. I opened the door and...

**Please review- any comments at all would be fantastic and make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Finding you...

**Totally new to writing so excuse some mistakes please **

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed my last chapter! Especially Gemma loves Edward! (your amazing), And a massive thanks to those who added me to their favourites or alerts, it made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING , all belongs to the wonderful SM**

_Last time_

"_May I have your name please?" she asked._

"_Isabella Swan," I replied, "and thank you." Before walking out of the school with the document in my hands. I was bubbling with excitement. The taxi had waited for me as I had asked and requested the address of the next destination, and I was able to give it to him. He dropped me off and I said thank you as I walked towards the enormous house. I opened the door and..._

**Chapter 3**

I opened the door and... standing right in front of me was a group of not so nice looking vampires (who I recognised as Laurent and Irina) snarling and facing some more 'tame' looking vampires. I knew there was no way of going back now, they had all heard me even before I had opened the door. I tried to gesture that I came in peace but Laurent and Irina were having none of it. Before I could comprehend what was happening I was whisked away by one of the nicer vamps! After what seemed like no time at all I was in a meadow, similar to the one Edward and I had our first proper date in, sitting on a rock with a concerned, caramel haired, lady vampire standing above me. I smiled awkwardly before introducing myself and assuring her I was okay. She seemed to believe me and asked what I wished to accomplish by going to a vampire owned house. I explained my motivations and when I mentioned that Edward and I went out, a look of recognition settled on her face. She asked me why Laurent seemed so agitated when he saw me and I again told the story of James's obsession with his hunting.

"So, if I may ask, why are you occupying the Cullens house." I asked timidly, afraid she would take it badly.

She laughed light-heartedly at my anxiousness and replied that they were refurbishing and needed somewhere to stay. "I wish I could help you on your journey but Edward barely ever checks in with the family anymore. He answers the occasional phone call, mostly from Alice though." She sighed.

I saw the defeated look on her face and felt sorry for her, cautiously I moved closer to her before wrapping my arms around her. In the hour I had known her she had become one of the best friends and confidents I had. She sobbed vampire tears over the loss and wished me luck on my ventures, giving me a hint that Alice was staying in a luxury hotel outside Edinburgh in Scotland, she gave me the name of the hotel and I was off.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I arrived at the country club styled hotel jetlagged and bored. I booked a room and a bell-boy took my luggage up while I got some food. I knew the chances of seeing Alice in the restaurant were slim but I was still human and had human needs... such as eating. I was getting increasingly excited as I knew at least one Cullen was in the building. I decided that while I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to find Alice, I would go for a walk in the nearby woods. I walked and walked. And walked. And walked. After god-knows-how-long of walking I discovered I was lost. Thoroughly lost, in the woods, in Scotland, 5,000 kilometres from my home. It was not good, at all. I tried shouting for help but it was feeble, there was no way anyone could possibly hear me. Unless... they were not human!

"Alice! Alice! Alice! ALICE CULLEN! Can you hear me?" I screamed with all my might. "Alice!"

About 30 seconds later she was standing there, in front of me!

"ALICE!" I screamed again, this time in triumph and happiness!

"BELLA!" she screamed back with equal happiness but a hint of surprise. "Why are you here?"

"To look for you..." I ventured trying to make it sound less stalker-ish than it was.

"Why are you shouting for me out here? I would have heard you better if you were in the hotel?" she tried to find my reasons but as I thought back over I realised it was a stupid thing to do.

"Yeah... about that. I kinda decided to go for a walk but I got lost and I thought that if you were anywhere near you would be the only one to hear me." I explained. She looked at me in understanding and suggested we walk back to the hotel before it gets dark.

"so.." Alice began, "I'm guessing I'm not the sole reason for you coming out to Scotland?"

"Not really. I was hoping you could tell me about Edward?" I started.

"Well..."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**So... what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Finding you...

**Totally new to writing so excuse some mistakes please **

**Revamped chapter! **

**Thanks again to those who reviewed my last chapter! (you're awesome), And a massive thanks to those who added me to their favourites or alerts, it made my day. Sorry I haven't updated like I said **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING , all belongs to the wonderful SM**

_Last time_

"_so.." Alice began, "I'm guessing I'm not the sole reason for you coming out to Scotland?"_

"_Not really. I was hoping you could tell me about Edward?" I started._

"_Well..." _

**Chapter 4**

"Well... it's a long story" Alice admitted.

"I have time," I replied, "it's what I came for." This was important.

"Why don't you tell me what you know first?" she suggested, "It may make it easier if I knew what you know."

"OK. I read the letter, the one in your room... I wasn't snooping, I promise but I found all of the Edward related stuff under my floorboards and thought of putting it back. Especially Elizabeth Masons ring... it's beautiful." I said, on the verge of tears.

Alice sat next to me and wrapped her tiny arms around my shoulders. It felt familiar and nice.

"That was lovely, really thoughtful. You know enough to know we never wanted to leave you, really Bella, we all miss you. Even Rosalie, though she won't admit it. Rosalie spends all her time in the garage, fixing cars that she has already worked on; Emmett no longer jokes about, it's getting to the point he won't even wrestle; Esme and Carlisle have lost a daughter, this is really hard on Esme as it was because of losing a child she jumped of the cliff; I have stopped shopping, unless it is completely necessary, I honestly have no reason anymore; and Jasper can't be anywhere near our family anymore, the emotions coming off our family is too much for him to bear." Alice told me, "Edward was so broken after he left you he moved away from the family. I suppose that added more to our grief, he only checks in every few months. I can give you an address to where he lives, however be warned, he is not in a good state."

I sighed. At least I knew he was still alive, I wouldn't put it past him to commit vampire suicide. "Perhaps I may be able to get through to him," I ventured. "I mean, if he misses me as much as you say he does it can't hurt trying... can it?"

Alice looked at me and smiled, it was brief but it reassured me that she still believed in me. I think that was all I needed to carry on, I was beginning to lose hope before this. "Please come back with me to the rest of the family before you set off?" She pleaded. I couldn't say no to those puppy-dog eyes, a major design fault for me...

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

As I was walking up to the Cullen's new residence, I felt scared, not due to the fact they were vampires, but even after Alice told me they had missed me, I still wasn't sure. I knew that the only thing I needed to send me back into the depression that had scared my family so much was the Cullen's rejecting me. Before I even got to the front door a huge, grizzly bear sized teenager was hugging me fiercely. Emmett! I hugged him back with as much force as I could manage, I hadn't realised how much one of Emmett's hugs would cheer me up! As soon as Emmett let go of me, I was swept up into a motherly embrace, Esme... I can't believe I had ever thought my family would leave me; even Carlisle hugged me before stepping back into the house and beckoning us in with him.

Sitting on the sofa with an apologetic face was Jasper, without hesitation, I looked at Alice who nodded , I walked over to Jasper and wrapped my arms around him in a way I hoped he took as forgiveness and tried my very best to project those feelings to him. My family still loved me, I felt revived and alive! Just seeing them I felt so much better. I was out on the balcony recalling the events of the past few weeks when I heard a noise. It was Rosalie. Rosalie walked over to me with a frown on her face she raised her hand and bought it back down towards my face in vampire quick speed!...


	5. Chapter 5

Finding you...

**Oh my goodness! i have been incredibly busy lately with end of year stuff for school! Sorry it's so short!**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed my last chapter! (I absolutely love you guys), And a massive thanks to those who added me to their favourites or alerts, it made my day. Sorry I haven't updated like I said **

**Oh and I have added a new story that has been in my head for a while! Its called Beautiful secret! And it's about what would happen if Hermione found out she was a pureblood and Betrothed to Draco Malfoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING , all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer**

_Last time:_

_I felt fantastic! Who knew my family could cheer me up so much. Just seeing them I felt so much better. I was out on the balcony recalling the events of the past few weeks when I heard a noise. It was Rosalie. Rosalie walked over to me with a frown on her face she raised her hand and bought it back down towards my face in vampire quick speed!..._

**Now**

And in a flash she had my hair up in a beautiful ensemble and had my make up done so beautifully I almost looked as good as her. I stood, dumbstruck and confused as she smiled at me, pleased with her work... Just then Alice skipped in and led my shocked self to her room for a fashion makeover! Now normally I would protest but I was still to dazed after Rosalie smiling... AT ME!

"Annnnnndddd... done!" Alice announced. Turning me round to look in her full mirror. I looked fantastic, I had to thank Rosalie.

"Rosalie," I called, knowing she would hear. Sure enough, in 10 seconds she was in Alice's room. "Thankyou," I began, "I honestly am grateful, and you look stunning, as ever, this evening." I commented, noticing bosh she and Alice were too dressed up in beautiful floor length dresses.

"Aww thankyou Bella, I'm really sorry for how I treated you- I really just didn't want you to have to live an eternal night, but now I see that when you love someone so much, it doesn't matter where you are." She apologised and pulled me into a deep hug.

"OKAAAAY! TIME TO PARTAAY!" Alice screamed! We both jumped up and ran towards her and singing the whole way we made our way in Rosalie's car to the club! We danced for hours with little breaks and finally at 3am Alice decided it was time to return... and when we did I was immediately pulled into a huge hug from Emmett who had been out hunting before!

"!" he exclaimed (_translation:oh my god Belly boo I have missed you so much) _

"Emmett, I have missed you too but I need to breath," I choked out. I missed him so much he really made me feel over the moon when I saw him. I sat with my family chatting for hours until I fell asleep on Emmett!


End file.
